coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9123 (17th March 2017)
Plot Nick can't accept Steve having access to Oliver. Leanne tells him she's tired of fighting, especially as they'll probably lose. Nick thinks she's really tiring of him. Faye worries when her tattoo becomes red. Gail decides that David and Maria would make a lovely couple. David thinks she's crazy. A woman turns up at the shop flat and returns Sinead's jumper which she borrowed after sleeping with Adam. Sinead and Daniel agree that they need a place of their own but Daniel wants to move further away than Sinead has in mind. Michelle expects gratitude from Nick but he isn't interested as she only sent him the picture out of spite. Gail warns him that he'll only ever be a meal ticket to Leanne. Sarah tells off Bethany for breaking her curfew and threatens to ground her if she does it again. Simon suggests to Leanne that she register Oliver's birth on her own to avoid another argument with Nick over his name being on it. Anna rows with Faye when she spots her tattoo. She's incensed to hear that she got it using a fake ID Seb gave her and calls her stupid and self-centred for wasting the £100 she gave her. Steve comes looking for Leanne and hears from Simon that she's registering Oliver's birth. Nathan offers to take Bethany away for the weekend to wind Sarah up. Izzy takes Faye to hospital to have her infected tattoo checked. Nick tells David he doesn't know where he's going in life. David suggests he meets Steve half-way but he doesn't think it's possible. Leanne names her son Oliver Benjamin. Steve interrupts the proceedings and demands his name be put on the birth certificate. Izzy summons Gary as Faye doesn't want to talk to Anna. Faye is surprised to see Jackson Hodge with Miley at the hospital. Leanne and Steve are met by Nick on their return to the street. Steve shows Nick Oliver's birth certificate, where he's named as Oliver's father. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Woman - Lauren Dickenson *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Registrar - Claire Eden *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Accident & Emergency *Registry office - Entrance hall and Registrar's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Leanne registers Oli's birth, Steve bursts in and demands to be named on the birth certificate; and Faye comes face to face with her past thanks to an infected tattoo. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,430,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes